


The Beginning Of The End

by a2gisy1



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2gisy1/pseuds/a2gisy1
Summary: It’s ironic. To think that someone that you respect so much is pointing a gun at you. To think that someone you thought your friend turns out to be an impostor. Glancing at the person in front of him, a blond-haired man stepped back, his back against the wall.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

It’s ironic. To think that someone that you respect so much is pointing a gun at you. To think that someone you thought your friend turns out to be an impostor. Glancing at the person in front of him, a blond-haired man stepped back, his back against the wall. 

“Pathetic. He spoke very highly of you, you know. To think that someone like you is actually like this. Someone who’s very pathetic and cowered at the sight of a gun and held at gunpoint.” the dark-haired man in front of him said. 

The blond didn’t pay attention to what the other said. Judging from what the other said, he could assume that his friend is actually still alive. He internally sighed in relief. He knew the risk of doing this. In fact, the right-hand man of the team, perhaps he should call him the leader, warned him about the strange behavior of the person in front of him. Somehow, the dark-haired felt different. As if the other is a whole different person. The blond dismissed it at first, thinking that it might just be something that the other is trying to remember some things from the past since it’s the first time the other is back after a while. 

Turns out he’s wrong. He’s so wrong about it. The other was actually an impostor and not the real person. He wished that the real person is still alive and well, wherever he is. Sometimes, he wondered, what kind of person would want to kill his friend, only to remember not long after that in their line of job, they’re bound to have enemies here and there. 

Even him, who’s just a leader at one of the branches in other countries, has enemies in what seems like every corner. It's a good thing, he has a good team with him in the branch which made him quite happy about it. He’s not alone. 

Keeping his gaze at the gun pointed at him, he looked at the impostor of his friend. If it’s his friend, he knows that he won’t be killed. His friend may hate him, but they both knew that at the same time, they cared about each other. Inside their agency, they’re famous for having a love-hate relationship. Killing the person you cared about is like killing another half of you. Just like the way where you kill your loved ones, it’s the same for both of them. When the other dies, it’s like half of their heart is ripped apart. 

“You won’t kill me,” he said. The impostor scoffed, still keeping the gunpoint at him. 

“The real Taeyong won’t kill me. I know you’re not him.” 

“You know nothing, Qian.” 

The blond man, now identified as Qian smirked for the first time that night. “You’re not him. You’re not Taeyong. The Taeyong I know won’t kill me. We both care for each other so much even though we often fight with each other. You’re not him, so you wouldn’t know that.” 

“How are you sure that I’m not him? Maybe I’m your friend, but with a different kind of personality.” 

“That’s very unlikely, see, the reason why you’re not him is pretty obvious to me, no, to us. We’ve been with him and each other long enough that we know between us too well.” 

“Oh, really? Well, too bad for you. Even though you’re right, you won’t be alive to see him here.” the impostor walked closer towards him, the gun now pressing against his temple. “You’re going to die tonight. Too bad. You could have been alive if you didn’t say anything. Let’s just say that you pulled the short straw tonight.” 

“Goodbye, Qian Kun.”


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter update! I hope you enjoy this chapter^^ This story takes place in the China Branch where Kun is the Director!!

A soft knock on the door brought his mind back to the present. Shaking his head, he stood up towards the door of his office. As the Director of the Chinese Branch, he has an office all for himself. It’s quite convenient if you wanted to do work, but see, it can be quite lonely at times. Not that he’s complaining about having his own office, he’s actually quite happy about it, it’s just that sometimes it is lonely with no one to talk about inside the big office room. 

His office is pretty neat. The table at the center of the room is filled with paperwork that he needed to read and sign. Two sofas placed facing each other at the end of the table. A shelf is placed at the corner of the room. Inside it, several photos of him and his friends are placed. 

Opening the door, he came face-to-face with his second in command, holding a stack of paper. “Good morning, Kun! You seem pretty grumpy today for some reason.” his vice director chirped. “So, what’s up? It’s pretty early in the morning to be grumpy, you know.” 

“You don’t have a ton of paperwork to do, so don’t even start with me about grumpy. Moreover, why are YOU here? It’s pretty early for you, at least, to be here at my office.” Kun stood aside, letting his vice in. 

“Well, you have more paperwork to do. I’ve read a bit of it and some of them are pretty unimportant. There are a few things that the smaller agencies asked from us, so you might look at that as they’re more important. Other than that, it’s pretty much nothing.” 

“Well, thank you, Ten. That’s quite helpful of you.” 

“Is that sarcasm I hear? Anyway, that’s all I have to say this morning, see you later.” Ten was walking towards the door when he remembered something. Turning around, he said, “Don’t forget that we need to fly to Korea tonight.” Kun raised an eyebrow. He didn’t recall anything about going to Korea. Ten sighed. “Doyoung called for our assistance last month, remember? He said about a meeting tomorrow first thing in the morning. I know that you might want to do some paperwork and some other things in the morning, so I asked Dejun to book us a flight at night. Please don’t tell me you forgot about that?” 

He watched as realization came to the Director. Sighing and knowing what will happen next, Ten sat on the chair facing the other. “I’ll help you with the paperwork. Relax. We should be able to finish before lunch.” Nodding, Kun sat on the other chair available in the room and they both buried themselves in the paperwork. 

True to his words, they both finish all of the paperwork right before lunch. Stretching out on his seat, Ten watched the Director rubbing the end of his eyes. He knew full well the burden that the other carried. Being the Director of one of the branches of a big agency came with a lot of expectation and responsibility. You need to be able to cope with the pressure of what the others expected from you while also handling your own team. He thanked the gods that he’s not the one who’s chosen as the branch director. Hell, chaos would surely ensue during the first few days of his leadership as a director. 

Kun and he are the same age. He’s only younger by a few months. Somehow, he felt as if his friend aged during the time he’s a director. He would usually tease the other about it, joking that he felt a lot more younger when standing side-by-side, earning himself a playful slap on the shoulder. It also earned a small smile, the other knowing fully well that he’s just joking. 

The last few months, however, Ten felt like it didn’t happen anymore. Kun barely smiled, almost always focusing on his job as a director. He always kept a serious face, the playful smile and joking demeanor barely there anymore. 

The last few months have been rough for all of them. It all started with the death of the Korean Branch Director, also known as Kun’s rival. They both used to fight a lot, arguing about almost everything and anything. It’s a known fact that they couldn’t stand each other when placed in the same room. When they are placed in the same room though, they would surely argue with each other. Screaming at the top of their lungs and making everyone in the room with that they’re not there. However, there’s another fact about the two of them that only a few people know, Ten included. 

They don’t always fight when meeting each other. It’s more like a facade for the two of them. They wanted the other agents to know that they hate everything about the other and wish that the other is dead. When they’re alone in a private and secluded place, they become friendly with each other. They would laugh and joke about almost everything that happens during their time apart from each other. 

No one is supposed to know about that. Not even Ten himself. He knew about it by accident. It was after a meeting around two years ago. He, being the vice director of the China branch, needed to confirm a few things with Kun. It took him quite a while to find the other. He searched almost every room in the building where the meeting took place, only to find out that the other was with the director of the Korean branch in one of the empty meeting rooms. He was already prepared to hear them both arguing and shouting with each other. 

What he didn’t expect is the fact that they’re both joking around and laughing with each other. He stood at the doorway, stunned at the sight in front of him. It didn’t take long for both occupants in the room to notice his presence. They stared at him, surprised that he was there and was looking at them. 

“T-Ten? What are you doing here?” Kun asked, unable to conceal the surprised tone in his voice. 

“I was looking for you to discuss some things? How-How are you, the two of you getting along like friends? It’s-It’s surprising. Did you make up with each other or something?” 

“About that….” 

“Perhaps he should know about us.” The Director of the Korean Branch spoke. 

“But, Taeyong… You do realize that he might be using this against us, right?” 

“I do realize that. But, I knew Ten long enough to say that maybe he should know about us. I trust him. He’ll keep this a secret, right?” Both directors looked at him questioningly. 

“I won’t tell anyone about whatever you two are going to tell me. I promise,” he said. Truthfully, he’s a bit offended about Kun not trusting him despite them knowing each other for years now. He felt like the other didn’t trust him as much as him. 

Both directors looked at him for a moment before finally telling him everything that’s going on between them. It’s quite surprising when he knew about it. It’s almost like some kind of soap opera. He’s even more surprised than he was when he found the two of them getting along. 

“You’re spacing out.” Ten pulled his thoughts back to the present. Guess he spaced out while thinking about what happened between Taeyong and Kun. 

“Yeah, sorry. There are a few things on my mind,” he said, smiling sheepishly. The other looked at him worriedly. 

“You know you can tell me everything, right?” 

“I know that, Kun. Chill. It’s nothing important, really. Just thinking about the past is all. It’s nothing big, so you don’t need to worry, okay?” 

The other sighed as he heard the other’s answer. “Okay. But, promise me, if it’s bothering you, will you come to me before it becomes big? Too big that we can’t handle anymore?” 

Ten nodded. “I promise. Now, come on, I’m hungry and I heard that today’s lunch is gonna be delicious.” The other smiled. 

“Yeah, come on. Let’s get something. You’re not the only one who’s hungry.” 

***

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for choosing Korean Airlines. We’re going to fly from Beijing, China to Seoul, South Korea.” He tuned out the rest of the announcement made by the flight attendant. Leaning against the chair, he stretched out his leg. He just has to go and spar. Not that he complained, he trained once or twice a week, making sure that his skill in combating wouldn't rust. Unfortunately for him, he has tons of paperwork for the last few weeks. He hadn't trained for a while. He's sure that his body will go on a shock mode if he forced himself to spar after not training for a while. He's sure that he has a bruise in his body somewhere. 

Stretching out has never felt so good. He’s also felt quite sleepy. If his team didn’t decide to be loud tonight, perhaps he could have a little bit of sleep before they arrived in Seoul. His mind drifted towards what happen that afternoon. After lunch, he went to the training room, watching the other members of the team and other agents trained. As usual, Ten supervised everything happening inside it. It's a normal sight to see. 

Seeing that everything is well, he turned, walking towards the door. He was about to push the handle and open the door when a hand was placed on his arm. "Leaving so soon?" he looked towards the owner of the hand, meeting face-to-face with the youngest of the team, Yangyang. He has a look of mischief on his face. Kun knew fully well that something is about to happen. It could be either bad or worse, well most of the time it's actually worse than before, really. 

"What is it this time, Yangyang?" He asked in resignation. 

"Now that you're finally here, you don't actually think that you'll be able to leave without sparring, now do you?" 

"It'll be a good practice. It looks like that your skill rusted after being in the office for so long." Ten interject. 

Knowing fully well that he won't be able to leave the place without sparring one or two, he rolled up his sleeves. "I'm going to spar. But, with only one person. And that's it. After that, I'm going to leave for my office." he announced. 

A chorus of cheers erupted around the room. The others quickly made way for him to the sparring place. It's a small box in the middle of the room, perfect for training between two people. He stood on one side, waiting for his opponent. No one stepped up for while. Kun didn't know how to feel about that. It's like everyone is hesitant to go against him. He didn't know whether to feel proud or annoyed. Proud because that means they didn't think they could win against him(perhaps that sounds a little bit too prideful and arrogant, but who was he to care?). Annoyed because he knew that he'll be waiting for a while until someone steps up and wasting his time waiting for it. 

Thank god, he didn't have to wait for long. One of the agents steps up. It's someone he didn't recognize, perhaps one of the younger-newly debuted agents. "Hello, there." Kun smiled warmly. "What's your name?" 

"My name is Liu Xiao Tao, sir. But, you can call me Tao, if you'd like, sir, that's what my friends call me." he bowed respectfully. 

"Alright. Nice to meet you, Tao. How do you want this to go?" 

"If it's alright with you, I'd like you to use your full power when sparring against me. Is that okay?" Tao asked hesitantly. 

"Of course, I can do that. Are you going to be okay, though?" 

The other nodded. "Alright, then. You can have the first move." Right after Kun said that Tao lunged towards him. He dodged it easily. 

Tao tried to attack him again, but Kun was a lot faster than him. It didn't take long before he slammed the other towards the floor. It was silent before a clap was heard. Soon enough, the room was filled with cheers and claps. Extending a hand, Kun smiled. "You did great, Tao. If you train a little bit more, I'm sure that you'll be able to surpass me in no time." The other thanked him for his kind words before moving towards his friends who gave him a pat and smiles. 

"You're spacing out," a voice said. Kun pulled his mind back to the present. He looked at the person sitting next to him, Lucas. The other returned his gaze. "There's still enough time if you want to sleep." 

"Yeah. Guess, I'll just go to sleep." Closing his eyes, Kun leaned further to the chair and sleeps. The last thing he heard was a faint 'sleep well' before slipping into dreamland. 

***

When he woke up, he could feel strong arms on his back and his knee, as if someone is carrying him. He's still not fully aware of his surroundings, yet. Faintly, Kun could make out voices conversing with one another. "Is he still asleep?" someone asked in a hushed tone. 

"I guess so." He guessed that the person who's carrying him is speaking because he could feel the rumble of his chest. 

"He must be very tired. Seriously, he put too much strain on himself that I couldn't help but worry." 

Deciding that perhaps it's time to wake up, he opened his eyes. Everything was a faint blur that confused him. He swears that he slept with his glasses on so why on earth is everything a blur? He blinked his eyes a few times and moved his body which startles the person carrying him. Good thing whoever it is(which he later realized was Lucas) didn't drop him to the floor. 

"Woah...Don't move. I don't want to accidentally drop you." the person carrying him, Lucas said. 

"Why are you carrying me?" 

"Well, you sleep so well and we don't have the heart to wake you up, so we decided that Lucas will carry you." Ten said, grinning. 

"Put me down. I'm awake now and who brings my glasses?" 

Yangyang gave him his glasses while Lucas slowly put him into a standing position. "You could have just wake me up, you know," Kun murmured. 

"Well, yes, but as I said before, you sleep so well that we don't have the heart to wake you up. You do realize that everything you have eyebags around your eyes, right? It made you look like a panda, you know." Ten teased. 

Glaring at the other, he straightened his clothes, smoothing it so there wouldn't be any wrinkle. "I wonder why did Doyoung called for us." Winwin, the team engineeer said. 

"Well, guess we just have to find out ourselves, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you like this chapter. Stay tuned for the next because there'll be more characters and storyline to come!! If you like this chapter don't forget to leave your kudos and comments^^ Hope you have a nice day!!


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!!! The italic is Chinese and the normal ones is in Korean. I hope you like this chapter^

The ride to the Korean Branch Headquarters felt so long. He’s feeling anxious for some reason, wanting to arrive as quickly as possible. He knew that he shouldn’t have felt anxious, it’s just that something inside him felt like something would happen. In the Korean Branch Headquarters. When he first arrived at the airport(more like carried off the plane by Lucas), he didn’t feel anything. Everything felt normal. He’s hoping to be meeting Taeyong again even when he knew for a fact that the latter died. He shook his head, guess he’s starting to overthink things again, just like what his friend would usually scold him for. 

Something is going to happen tonight. Hopefully it’s nothing bad, he didn’t know how to feel if any one of his friends is going to be announced dead again. Dealing with the death of his friend who almost felt like the other half of his life(not like a lover) is hard. He still couldn’t get over it. Only time will probably heal him, if he will ever heal. 

He forced his mind back to the present. There’s no need to overthink things. He has long learned that when you’re overthinking about something, the bad things will only happen, not the good things. With the history of having panic attacks during some things(overthinking things is one of them), he usually tends to keep things simple. For the last few years, he hasn’t had any attacks for a while so he sometimes forgot that he even has panic attacks. No one knew about his condition. He never wanted to make it look like he’s weak or something. Only a few selective people knew about his condition. His team, of course, knew about his condition, they were trained to know how to handle him when he’s having one. Thank goodness that he hasn’t had any panic attacks during the period of time he’s with them or apart from them. There’s another person who knew about it. Taeyong knew about his condition. Actually, he’s the first one to know about his condition of having panic attacks and about some things that might trigger him. 

Shaking his head once more, he brought his mind back to the present. Instead of letting his head wonder, he focused on something else, like the night view of the city. It never failed to impress him. He often wonders why a city looks so beautiful at night with all the lights and the people bustling around. He always admired the view and for him, it helped him cope up with the attacks sometimes, and made him not overthink things. 

He hopes that everything will be just fine when he arrives at the Korean Branch headquarters. Little did he know, there’s a surprise for him waiting there. 

***

Doyoung turned towards the person next to him. His hair is bleached silver or white. He’s a new agent that just debuted from the academy. The higher ups put him inside the Korean Branch HQ. The Branch hasn’t had a new recruit for quite a while. The new agent was trained under Doyoung himself. He soon realised that this new recruit has a very interesting skill. He’s not only good at long-ranged, but short-ranged as well. He also has a huge interest with the mechanism of the machines they use. In conclusion, this new recruit is an all-rounder. 

It’s very interesting to find another all-rounder after a long time. The agency only has four all-rounders so far. China-Branch leader, Kun, the Vice Director of China Branch, Ten, North-America best agent, Mark, and finally the deceased leader of Korean Branch, Taeyong. Seems like they’ll have five soon. Doyoung has been thinking about moving the new recruit to the China-Branch, seeing that they have a lot of things on their plate and he’s sure that they’ll need the extra hand. He also knew that under Ten’s supervision, the other will be able to increase his skill a lot more than he ever will in the Korean Branch. 

Guess he’s going to have to discuss it with Kun once he arrives. Speaking of Kun, he still hasn’t arrived, yet. Glancing at his wristwatch, he came to a conclusion that perhaps the other will arrive tomorrow morning. 

Just as he thought about that, his earpiece rang. “Hey, Doyoung. The China-Branch is here. Do you want me to escort them to the meeting room right away or do you want me to let them rest first?” his second-in-command, Yuta asked. 

“Is it the whole WayV who’s coming over?” Doyoung asked. Yuta let out an affirmative hum. Sighing internally, but knowing that he won’t be able delay this matter any further, he said, “Just bring Kun and Yongqin over. Let the other rest. You know where to bring them to.” After a ‘yessir.’, the line went dead. Doyoung turned towards the other agent inside the room with him. He’s really starting to question his decision, whether this is the right one or not. 

A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality. The new agent next to him glanced at him and Doyoung gestured to the other to open the door. Once it was opened, Kun and Ten entered the room, looking around for a few minutes before finally they looked at him. 

“Well?” Ten raised an eyebrow. 

“Gentlemen, meet Lee Taeyoon. He’s a new agent here in the Korean Branch. He has a very exceptional skill and I think he’ll be a very great addition to our team. I, however, think that he might be better in the China Branch. He has a lot of things to learn about his skill and I think that we need to give him the best of it.” Doyoung explained, looking at Ten after he finished his speech. 

Kun was kinda surprised to hear the other’s explanation. He agreed with Doyoung about the fact that there haven't been a lot of agents that have the skill like him and Ten, earning themselves the nickname of jack-of-all-trades. He knew very well that fors someone who has a skill like that has a pretty hard time training. They have to move from one training to another in one day. Different from the other agent who only has to focus on one training each day. His eyes widened when he locked eyes with Taeyoon. His body tense for a moment before it relaxes again soon after.

“Well, I’m pretty much fine with it. What about you, Kun?” Ten suddenly asked. 

“I don’t mind, either. Are you sure about this, though?” His voice calm, quite a contrast with what he's feeling on the inside.

Doyoung nodded. He knew that there'll be some risk when he made this decision and he’s willing to take it. It’s one of the only ways to strengthen the inside. The China-Branch doesn’t have that many agents, yet. The inside of them was still pretty much weak. An ambush with only a dozen people will be more than enough to wipe them all out. By adding a new, yet, skilled agent, he hoped that it would at least strengthen the inside a little bit. If things go well, he also hopes that Taeyoon might be able to help WayV, the elite group led by Kun himself. 

Ten turned towards the new agent, smiling warmly. “Well, then I think that settles it. Welcome to the China-Branch, Taeyoon. I hope that everything will go well, at least as well as it can be in our line of work.” 

Taeyoon smiled back and spoke in fluent mandarin which surprised everyone, _"I'm happy to be able to join the group that's said to be able to do the Project Hitchhiker with the famous Korean Branch agent and Director, Lee Taeyong. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Both of you. I'm now in your care." ___

"Wait, so you can speak Chinese?"

Taeyoon bowed respectfully, "Yes, sir, I can. I rarely speak in mandarin, it's something that not many people know. I didn't speak any when I'm still in training, perhaps that's why there's no information about me being able to speak in Chinese." 

_"Well, that's kinda surprising. I hope we can be good friends, Lee Taeyoon." _Ten said.__

___"We'll leave tomorrow. Make sure you pack up your things and ready to go." _Kun instructed. Without hearing the other's reply, he turned towards the door and left the room. Turning on one of the corners, he leaned back to the wall. Taeyoon reminded him so much of Taeyong. It's almost like he's seeing his friend, alive and breathing. He knew that's impossible his friend died, after all.__ _ _

____There's no way that Taeyong is still alive._ _ _ _

____Right?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, WayV is going to have another member?? Who's Taeyoon exactly and why does speaking Chinese made him think of some awful memories? Stay tune to find out^^ Anyway, I hope you have a nice day^^


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ATEEZ chapter today!!! This is about them and their team^^ First of all, I would like to thank all the reader who reads this fanfiction and of course, those of you who liked this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter^^

Everyone in the city knows about ATEEZ. The most feared mafia in the city. No one has ever met them personally, of course, since the ones who have died before they can tell the tale. Many people assume that ATEEZ is filled with a bunch of scary people with bruises. Not to mention they also must be pretty ugly. Little did they know that these assumptions are very wrong. 

ATEEZ actually consists of 8 young men, all who’re in their early twenties. They’re very young and have very sharp features. They’re all skilled in killing and fiercely loyal to their leader. They started at first as a small group among other mafia gangs. They started out pretty low at first, but, after they killed a well-known mafia gang, managing to put fears on the surviving members, they became well-known for the brutality. It’s not like they killed on a daily basis, they only killed when necessary, and only at the order of their leader. 

Little did the people know that they’re just a bunch of crackheads at their base. They pulled pranks against each other. Which gave their leader a huge headache at times due to the fact that they never seem to have one peaceful day without any pranks, shouted of anger from the prank victims, whining about who started it first. All in all, they’re grateful with each other’s presence and would trade the world for them to stay together forever. 

*** 

“So, how about it? It’s not like anything happens within the party any time soon.” a blond-haired man muttered. He leaned against the wall, watching the party-goers around him. 

“You do realize that our target went to this party now, did you? Just do your job.” came a voice from his ear-piece which was disguised as an earing. 

“Well, true. But, it’s been an hour and I still haven’t seen him at all. Are you even sure he’s here?” The blonde whined. 

“Jung Wooyoung. How did you- Okay, fine. You can have a few drinks, but you’re not going to be drunk, can you promise me that?” the voice replied again. 

The blonde, now identified as Jung Wooyoung cheered internally. He could hear the person on the other side, which happens to be his friend, Yeosang muttered about being scolded by their leader for letting him drink. 

Grabbing the drink nearest to where he was, he moved back to his previous position and sipped into the drink. He’s not planning to get drunk, at all as he knew the risk of the night’s job. It’s going to be a lot of trouble if he’s drunk. Even when he’s sober, he’ll get trouble if he doesn’t focus enough(hence, probably why Yeosang let him drink a bit). 

Wooyoung scanned around the room, still searching for his target. On the other side of the room, he spotted it. The target. “Target spotted. I’m going to engaged.” 

“About bloody time.” 

The target for tonight is a 40 years old man. He owed a huge amount of money to the mafia. They have asked him nicely about the payment, but he declined them, saying that he’s not going to pay this time around as they have tricked him. They haven’t for your information, they have been keeping their side of the contract the whole time. The one who tricked them is actually the man. Not them. 

After a few talking which resulted in the man shouting at them and cursing them and ending the call, they decided that it’s time to take things seriously. The man clearly needed to be taught a lesson. He’s not going to get away for ever defying them. 

Their leader was so pissed off and Wooyoung swore this man is going to end up dead. Turns out he’s right. The man is going to die. Tonight. The mafia sent their best assassin and their sniper to eliminate this man. It’s probably not worth it, but who cares? This man needed to be taught a lesson. It’s clear that some of their clients are like the man, underestimating them although the others are not as clear as the man. He should be a perfect example of what happened when they didn’t keep their side of the promise with the mafia. 

Approaching the man, Wooyoung could see that he was laughing at one of his friends it seems. When he’s close enough, he could hear the man talking about how he managed to trick ATEEZ into thinking that they managed to put fears for the people. He could feel his blood boiled. This man seriously needs to be taught a lesson. 

“Calm down, Woo. He’s not going to live to see tomorrow, don’t worry.” Yeosang said from the earpiece. 

Taking in a deep breath, he stood on one of the man’s sides. Smiling his best smile despite his blood boiling and wanting to kill the man, he knew that he needed to be patient. This man is going to die tonight. No more delays. 

“Is that so, sir? It's amazing to be able to trick ATEEZ. I’m sure you’re an amazing businessman.” Wooyoung gave his sweetest smile as he praised the man. 

“Well, it’s nothing too much. Those guys are basically a bunch of kids. I’m pretty sure they didn’t have a college degree. They’re pretty gullible. I’m sure they don’t even go to college. They’re so stupid with the numbers, especially their leader.” The man laughed mockingly. 

Okay, now this man is talking. His hands are itching to kill this man. No one talks about their leader like that. No one. They go to college for god sake. Although it’s something that’s completely different from their job as a mafia, they still go to college. 

From his earpiece, he could hear low growls from his friends. He’s sure that they wanted to kill this man with their own hands right now, but they need to be patient. They can’t afford to have a commotion here. Too many people and it’s a hassle to clean up the mess later on. 

“Wooyoung, are you still there?” That voice snapped his attention from the thought of torturing the man with so many brutal and wicked ways he could think off. His leader is talking.

“I’m here.” he said from the corner of his mouth. He can’t afford to let them know his identity so soon. The man and his friends were still laughing about some things he tuned out moments ago. 

“You have my permission to kill him right here and now if you want.” the leader said. He could hear another low growl from what he thought could only come from the other assassin of the team, San. He knew that San would be so pissed off and even furious about the whole thing. He’s so sure that the other members of the team are currently pissed off or wanting to strangle the man in front of him. 

He produced a gun from his suit, aiming it right at the man’s head. The man froze in shock. “Young man, what’s the meaning of this?” he asked. 

Wooyoung smirked as he detected fear coming from the man’s voice. “Well, you said yourself that ATEEZ is filled with a group of people who have a pea as a brain. That they’re stupid enough to trust you.” he said calmly, his finger poised at the trigger. 

By now, the whole place has turned into chaos. Everyone panicked at the sight of a gun. They ran around, trying to save themselves. The bodyguards of the man pointed their gun at Wooyoung, but he knew that they wouldn't pull the trigger. Rather afraid, he knew that before they could even think of pulling the trigger, they would be dead. 

“Well, yes. I do think that they’re pretty stupid for ever trusting me. I bet they don’t even know the difference in the number of the report I gave them.” the man said. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind that the inside of your brain will paint the wall behind you, now, will you?” 

“Are you stupid? Did the ATEEZ send you? How many do they pay you? I’ll double the pay and make you work for me. Your future will be a lot more secured with me rather than with them.” 

“He wouldn’t work for you. He’s someone who’s loyal. I thought as one of our associates, you would know. But, I guess, stupid people just wouldn’t learn, now will they?” came a voice from one of the windows. 

Both Wooyoung and the man, including the guards, turned towards the source of the voice. There, a young man with dark green hair crouched down, his head leaned against one of his hands. 

“You.” the man growled. 

“Yes, me. I guess you have never met the other members aside from me, so it’s pretty normal for you to not know about him. Wooyoung, over there,” the dark-green haired man gestured, “is one of the best assassins around, so I would suggest that you don’t pissed him off.” 

“You sent an assassin for me? Are you that desperate for your money?” the man asked, scoffing. 

“You have guts, I see. I don’t really care about the money. All I care is the fact that people are starting to defy us. It’s irritating you know? They don’t respect us anymore and it’s kinda worrying in our line of job.” 

“Hyung~~ can I kill him already?” Wooyoung whined. 

“Now, now, be patient, Woo. We don’t want any interruption, now do we? Mingi, kill the guards.” the dark haired young man who Wooyoung called ‘hyung’ replied. 

The guards stood their ground, their guns pointed at the newcomer. Before they could pull the trigger or even think about doing so, they fell to the ground, a single hole on their temple. Their sniper has carried out the order as well as always. The man, now shivered with fear as he watched his guards fall down, dead. 

“Nice job as always, there, Mingi.” Wooyoung could hear a huff of pride from their sniper, Mingi. Smiling internally, he knew that the other took pride in his sniping ability. 

“Please don’t kill me. I’m sorry. I’ll pay for the debt that I owe you. Please don’t kill me.” The man has now started to beg for his life. Wooyoung's face was blank. He knew that it would be pointless for the man. Guess he better think before double crossing them next time, oh, wait, he wouldn’t be able to live for another day. 

‘Hyung’ turned around, walking towards the window where he entered. “Kill him, Wooyoung. Make sure it’s as painful as possible.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Wooyoung grinned evilly. Oh, this will be fun. 

*** 

Mingi tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Another night, another killing. Craning his neck, he could feel his joints making noise. Sitting in a sniping position always makes his body sore. He hates it when his body is sore. 

The car door opened and slammed shut soon after. Turning around, he’s face-to-face with Wooyoung grinning from ear to ear. He has a speck of blood on his clothes which Mingi could tell that it’s their victim’s blood. 

“Can you shut the door gently?” Mingi asked, irritated. 

“Nope.” Wooyoung smiled. “Where’s hyung?” 

“Doing something. He told me about a meeting or something similar with a friend of his.” 

“Geez, he’s always busy. Will he go home early tonight? I hope he hasn't forgotten about our movie night.” 

“I haven’t forgotten, Woo.” came a voice from the passenger seat next to Mingi. ‘Hyung’ slid inside the car, sighing in relief once he’s seated. 

“You look tired and by tired, I mean you have dark circles on your eyes. I’m pretty sure you haven’t slept for the last few days, now have you?” 

“I have a lot of work to do. You do realise that the man we killed has a lot of connection, right?” 

“And?” 

“And, I have to make sure that everything doesn't cause a fuss and earn us a police on our tail.” 

“You probably should sleep, Hongjoong-hyung. There’s still enough time to sleep before we arrive at our base.” 

‘Hyung’, now identified as Hongjoong nodded and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep. Wooyoung and Mingi watched, or in Mingi’s case side looked at their leader sleeping figure. It felt so long ever since they have seen their leader sleep peacefully. 

‘We need to get some food with us.’ Wooyoung mouthed through the rear-view mirror when he met Mingi’s gaze. 

‘Should we wake Hyung up?” Mingi mouthed back. 

‘Maybe we should let him sleep. I mean it when I say that he looked tired. I think he hasn’t had enough sleep for a few weeks already.’ 

Mingi nodded. He knew that what Wooyoung said is the truth. He hasn’t seen the elder sleep before midnight, anymore. It’s always early morning, the earliest would be at 4am. It’s a wonder for him and the others to see their leader sleeping before 4am. The job of their leader has its ups and downs, after all. This just happens to be the downside of it. 

Turning the car towards their favorite restaurant, Mingi waited in the car while Wooyoung went out to get some food. While he waited, Mingi side-glance at the leader from time to time. He’s relieved to see that their leader was still sleeping peacefully. To be honest, he’s both relieved and concerned. He’s relieved that the leader got the rest he needed. He’s concerned about the other’s health. If this keeps up, the other will surely get sick. 

A few minutes later, Wooyoung was already back to the car. Once they arrived home, they both agreed not to wake their leader’s up. The other needed the rest he could get. Mingi winced at how light it was when he carried Hongjoong. 

He promised himself to tell their unofficial team mom, Seonghwa, to make sure that Hongjoong eat properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. We know a few of the team's position as a part of the mafia. 
> 
> Mingi as their team sniper, Wooyoung and San as their team assassin, Yeosang as their team intel. It seems like Hongjoong has someone to meet for something. I'm going to reveal who it is later on in the story, so I hope you stay tuned for that. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like today's chapter, and as always, I hope you leave your thoughts and how you like this story so far. Have a good day/night and let's meet again in the next chapter^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update!!!! Today's chapter is about ATEEZ profile^^ a little bit of spoiler, they kinda play a big role in the story later on hehe That's all i'm going to say^^

When he woke up, Hongjoong was surprised to find out that he’s in his bed instead of Mingi’s car. He’s also surprised to find that his clothes have already changed to his pajamas. He vaguely remembers yesterday’s night event after he fell asleep. He could only remember that someone took him to the shower and helped him clean up. He could vaguely remember that someone helped him in and out of his clothes and he’s put to bed before he went to dreamland almost immediately once his head hit the pillow. 

The smell of food wafted through the air. Seems like Seonghwa was cooking for breakfast. He knew he should get up now if he wanted to join the others for breakfast, but sleep seems a lot more inviting than ever. Man, he really should stop pulling an all-nighter. It’s bad for his health, just like what the others always scolded him for. He couldn’t help it, though. Sometimes, his work just needs him to stay up all night. 

A _ping! _broke him out of his thoughts. Reaching blindly around his bed, he finally spotted his phone. What could it be? He wondered. Hongjoong really wanted to have a rest day after a while. These last few days he has been busy trying to make sure that their associates kept their side of the deal. The man from last night didn’t which kinda pissed him off, not to mention, the man also said that they’re stupid. Little did he know that all of them went to college and graduated with what they could say were very good grades. Sure not all of them got straight A’s, but it’s quite decent enough considering that they need to split their time between college and mafia work.__

__Opening the messenger app, he saw a notification from his personal informant. The message told him that there’s a problem. One of the lower rank members of the mafia was seen talking to an informant from another gang. It’s a small gang, thank god. His personal informant asked what should be done._ _

___**Follow him and capture the target. Report anything suspicious to me** _ _ _

_____**Roger that. Will report the result later.** _ _ _ _ _

______Hongjoong threw his phone to the side, his phone landing on his bed, thankfully. He really needs a break. Sometimes, he wanted to give the leader's mantle up to someone else. He’s so tired of all of this. True, being the mafia leader has its perks, but the downside is just as many as it’s advantage._ _ _ _ _ _

______Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t regret his choice to become a part of ATEEZ. He’s rather thankful, really, having the other’s with him. They’re like the brothers he never had. Rather than a business-like relationship, they have more like a family bond with each other. They’re also loyal to him and respect him so much. They also looked up to him so much that drove him to make everything perfect. For them. For ATEEZ._ _ _ _ _ _

______He is never tired of working, making sure that everything’s perfect and is in place. Sometimes, though, he wished he'd never be the leader. Perhaps it’s just his irrational part, but he felt like it’s true. He thinks that he’s not someone that should lead ATEEZ. He felt like ATEEZ deserved a better leader. Someone who can give her and the team what they truly deserve. That person is clearly not him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hongjoong?” a soft voice called. He looked to the door to find Seonghwa peering in from the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good morning, Hwa.” he smiled in what he hoped was a warm smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You should really sleep. You do realise that you need to get all the rest you can get, right? Don’t push yourself too hard, Joong. You realise that the 7 are here if you need help, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know that, Hwa.” Hongjoong stood up. When he stood next to Seonghwa, the other grabbed his wrist and led him to the dining room. The other members were already seated around the table. They chatted happily with each other, laughing at some jokes one of them said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hongjoong stopped mid-way. He took in the scene unfolding in front of him. His mind went back to what happened when they all first met. How much things have changed since then. He still remembered how he met each and everyone of them. They were really young, back then, like him. They didn’t trust each other at first, wanting nothing more than to live their lives apart from each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______It took them a few talking and almost-dying experiences for them to become what they are now. He remembered how they didn’t want him to lead them, not trusting him at all. How things have changed. They swore loyalty to him which he declined at first, saying that he didn’t deserve that. It took him a few months and a whole lot more of convincing for him to accept their loyalty._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yes, he didn’t like them swearing loyalty to him at all. He’s not some kind of a dictator. Hell, he’s just leading a small group of mafia back then. Nothing big, just a small group in a big town where many other mafia gangs lived. After they swore loyalty, things kinda changed between them when they’re in the mafia._ _ _ _ _ _

______The others always turned to him before a decision was made. He, of course, gathered their opinions before he decided. He wanted to hear their thoughts about the discussion they’re currently having. After he made the decision, no one objected. He knew that even if he didn’t ask for their opinion and just decide on his own, they’d follow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Call him crazy, but he has a feeling that even if he asked them to commit suicide, they’ll follow without question. How he knew that was beyond him. When they’re inside their apartment(yes, they live in an apartment, all 8 of them), they become like a family._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why are you standing there, hyung? Are you just gonna stare while we eat?” San asked jokingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hongjoong let out a hearty laugh. Man, how long has it been since he could laugh like this? “You wish. You wanted to eat all of them, now didn’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______San grinned in a manner similar to the Cheshire Cat. “Guilty as charged.” The others snorted in laughter. Hongjoong joined them in the dining table. They all chatted and laughed. It's nice to be this carefree after a while. Hongjoong thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______He excuse himself to his room, needing to go to the bathroom. He was just about to return back to the dining room when he caught sight of his phone lighting up and vibrating. Someone's calling him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Picking up his phone, he saw a bunch of message from his informant. His personal informant told him that the job was successful and that the low-rank member was now on the interrogation room. They're waiting for his order. Guess he needed to ask Seonghwa to go to the base today. he thought, frowning. He knew how much all of them wanted to have a break. It just seems that a lot of thing just didn't turn out to be the way they wanted it to be these last few days._ _ _ _ _ _

______Going back to the dining room, he tapped Seonghwa who's talking to their youngest, Jongho about some kind of weird things which he wasn't aware about on the shoulder. Seonghwa looked at him, stopping the conversation he was having._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A low-rank member was talking to an informant from another gang. I ordered the informant to go and capture this person and brought him to the interrogation room. I need you to do the usual." Hongjoong said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seonghwa tensed for a moment before nodding. "I'll leave right away." He left soon after that._ _ _ _ _ _

______At first, Hongjoong was confused as to why Seonghwa tensed before he realised that he put on his leader mask for a moment there. He should have known that he shouldn't put his leader mask on in their apartment. His leader mask should be reserved in the base only and not at their apartment like this. When they moved here, they all agreed that they shouldn't put their work mask when they're at the apartment. Their work mask is reserved at the base only._ _ _ _ _ _

______Groaning at his stupidity, he sat himself on the empty seat. The floor suddenly looked rather interesting than the face of the others._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know that face. Don't you dare blame yourself for that little thing over there." Seonghwa suddenly said. He has returned from changing his clothes to the usual black outfit he put on whenever he went to the base._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, hyung. Don't blame yourself over that small silly mistake."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're just worried about the mafia, about us. It's nothing big."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's not like you just ordered us to kill each other, chill, hyung."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The other members said, trying to lighten up the mood. Hongjoong looked up from the floor and smiled. "Sorry, I put on the work mask, everyone. It's just that, I wasn't thinking at the moment."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Now, why are you apologising for? It's just a small silly mistake. Just don't do it ever again, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I won't, don't worry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to do."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you enjoy today's chapter!! Don't forget to leave kudos if you like it and hope you have a nice day!!!^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter today!!! I hope you enjoy this one. A lot of mysteries is about to show!

How did he end up here? He thought as he watched Taeyoon munching on his food happily. His thought went back to the event about two months ago. He didn’t expect to find such a background about Taeyoon. At all. To think that Taeyoon has so many similarities as ‘him’ surprised him. And the fact that Taeyoon is ‘him’. 

“If glaring can kill, I probably will end up dead if you keep looking at me like that.” Taeyoon said, in between of his munching. 

He groaned. “So you’re going to be at the China Branch?” 

“Well, yeah. That’s what the Director said after all. By the way, between you and me, i really think that Kun hated me.” 

He raised an eyebrow. Kun hated the guy in front of him? Even they just met? Well, that’s a surprise. “Did you do anything stupid that made him hated you?” 

Taeyoon narrowed his eyes. “Are you accusing me right now, Nakamoto Yuta?” 

“No. Now, answer the question. Did you do something that made you hate him? It’s pretty unlikely for Kun to all of a sudden hate a person he just met.” 

“I, perhaps, reminded him of you-know-who.” 

Yuta could only groan when he heard the answer. “We have talked about this, Taeyoon. If we want to do this, we have to keep a low profile.” 

Taeyoon shrugged. He continued to munch on his food, refusing to look at Yuta. The other is one out of two people who knew about his secret. How he did was beyond him, actually no, he knew that the other has a lot of resources and can gather information as quickly as someone who’s trained in this. 

“I’m leaving in the morning.” he suddenly said. 

“That’s kinda quick don’t you think? Leaving in the morning right away? Don’t you think you should have some time to pack or something?” 

Taeyoon shook his head. He retold Yuta what happened in the office a few minutes ago. The other listened intently. Once he finished retelling it, the other fished out his phone from his pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Taeyoon asked. Yuta didn’t answer him and instead scrolled through his contacts, searching for the other person who knew about Taeyoon’s identity. 

When he finds out the truth about Taeyoon, he’s both surprised and happy. Well, more to the surprised part. He also felt kinda angry, the fact that ‘him’ didn’t say anything about ‘his’ plan or the fact that ‘he’ is still alive. He wanted to punch the other when he found out. 

Finding what he’s searching for, Yuta pressed the call button. It rang three times before the person on the other end picked up. “You do realize what time it is, right?” the person on the other end grumbled. 

“Johnny, Taeyoon is going to move to the China Branch. Tomorrow early morning.” 

Silence. A loud ‘thud’, someone cursing in the background, and another ‘thud’. 

“Johnny? You okay there?” 

The person on the other end, Johnny cursed before answering. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just knocked over some things earlier, nothing to be worried about. Are you with Taeyoon right now?” 

Yuta glanced at Taeyoon who’s watching him intently. “Yeah, he’s here right now. With me.” 

“Is that so? Can you hand the phone over to him?” 

Receiving the other’s phone, Taeyoon talked with Johnny. Yuta tuned out the conversation and instead opted to think about the event in the past months. He still remembered the first time he met Taeyoon. He always looks down at the time, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. 

New trainee agents are mentored by the older ones. Doyoung told him that there’ll be a new face joining him that day. He groaned at the news. He kinda hated the fact that he needed to teach someone new from the very beginning again. How he hates the higher-ups at deciding things like this as they pleased. 

Taeyoon back then was shy. He stuttered whenever he spoke, earning a mocked laugh from his peers. Yuta could only sigh and gave Taeyoon a training rifle, telling the other that he needed to test his skills so that he knew what to do. One of his peers shouted that Taeyoon will definitely miss the shot. 

He didn’t miss the shot. It was a bulls-eye. Right at the center of the target surprising everyone in the room. Yuta stood frozen on the spot. No one has ever shot a bulls-eye in the first try. For as long as he had been mentoring the newer agents, no one can ever hit a bulls-eye right on the first try. 

He became curious. This new agent is something. He could shoot a person from impossible places if trained correctly. Once the class was over, Yuta rushed towards the Director room. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door, earning himself a frown from the person inside. 

“Please, for goodness sake, knock, Nakamoto Yuta.” Doyoung frowned. 

“It’s not like you’re busy or anything.” the other replied. 

“Well, at least knock or say something and don’t just barge in like that. You have no idea how surprised I was when you entered. I thought there was an emergency.” 

“To be honest, there is. But, it’s more to my emergency than anything.” 

Doyoung scoffed. He should have known that it’s almost impossible to speak to someone like Yuta. It’s not like he hated the other, it’s just that sometimes the other seems too carefree for his own sake. Okay, nevermind that. 

“You do realise that knocking is a wonder, right? It announced your presence to the people in the room. And, before you cut me there,” Doyoung said once he saw the other opened his mouth to say something, “Yes, at times you need the element of surprise, but in this case, you don’t. So next time, for god sake, just knock, alright?” 

Yuta raised his hand in defeat, a hint of smile tugging on his lips. “Okay, fine. I’ll knock later on, okay? Now, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course. What is it?” 

“The new student in my class. Who’s he?” 

“It’s so not like you to be interested in a new agent so early like this. What happened?” Doyoung asked curiously. 

“He...hit a bulls-eye on the first try, today. I don’t think that's normal, right?” 

“He WHAT?” 

“He hit a bulls-eye. You know that no one can hit a bulls-eye unless they’re trained for it. So, unless he’s a natural, he's a trained sniper.” 

“Like you?” 

“Like me.” 

Doyoung pulled a file from his desk, giving it to Yuta. "I know as much as you do. It's just that he's someone who's recommended by the centre HQ. The academy recommend him as well. I don't know anything beside the content of that file." He pointed towards the file he pulled out earlier. 

Yuta eyed the other before flipping through the file. It contains some of the information about the newest addition to his class. Something like his date of birth, aged, it's kind of similar to a biography, really. It didn't contain anything that he didn't know previously. All of it is exactly the same as what Doyoung gave him before he started earlier. 

Putting back the file on the desk, he ruffled his hair in confusion. He stared towards the other occupant in the room before asking, "You don't think something like 'that' will happen. Right?" 

"No way. Something like that won't happen again. Not on my watch, anyway." He looked at the other. "I know that face. Don't do anything stupid." 

Yuta gave a cheeky grin. "What do you mean something stupid?" 

"Now, don't think I'm stupid, alright? I know that you have something in your mind right now. And, most of the time, it's something either stupid or utterly ridiculous. Don't think I don't know that face, Yuta. He is not the only one who know about you, you know." 

"I'm planning to investigate about the new recruit. I promise it's not something stupid. It's just that I want to know more about him. We can't afford something like 'that' incident happen ever again. I can't lose anyone, anymore." 

Doyoung sighed. He knew exactly what the other meant. It hurts. It hurts to witness what happened in that incident. Watching your friend die in front of you hurts. But, it hurts more knowing that he did it to protect you and the others. 

He hoped that nothing like that happen again. It hurts to see more of your friends die and you couldn't do anything about it. 

"Okay, be careful. Don't do anything stupid." 

"Okay, mom. Jeez, don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." 

"YUTA!" 

Yuta left the room with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He's satisfied that he managed to tease Doyoung about it. 

A soft 'thump' brought his mind back to the present. He looked at the source of the noise to find Taeyoon looking at him with curious eyes. Yuta waved his hand in dismissal, signalling that it was nothing to be worried about. It's nothing important after all, he's just thinking about the days when he first met the other. 

"What do you reckon I should do?" Taeyoon asked. 

"I don't know. Just remember not to expose yourself. We don't want something like before happening, right?" 

"Do you think that they will know? Kun and the others?" 

"Might be, I don't know, though. Ten is pretty sharp about these things, so does Kun and Winwin. I don't know about the rest of them, though. I haven't met them personally, after all." 

"Well," Taeyoon stood up from his seat. "I think that I should get going. Don't want to make a bad first impression." 

Yuta grabbed Taeyoon's wrist gently, making the other looked at him confused. "If anything ever happen..." 

He gave a gentle smile. "I'll be alright, Yuta. But, if anything happen at all. I'll be calling you, alright? You or Johnny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this incident that they are talking about? What exactly happen? Stay tuned for future chapters!! Hope you have a nice day/night!!^^


End file.
